Tudo Por Culpa De Um Passeio
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Qual é a conseqüência da vontade vinda de Naruto de passear de madrugada com o Sasuke? Veja agora... Presente de Niver da Giza e aniversariantes de junho... SasuNaru...


Olá, tudo bem?

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic...

Esta é uma oneshot, sasunaru, flufly...

Homenagem ao niver da giza que é hoje, e ao niver da Kitsune que é dia 22 e da Hyuuga Lalah que é dia 30... Espero que gostem da fic, fiz com todo o carinho...

**Resumo:** Qual é a conseqüência da vontade vinda de Naruto de passear de madrugada com o Sasuke? Veja agora... Presente de Niver da Giza e aniversariantes de junho... SasuNaru...

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse Sasuke nunca teria se separado do Naruto, mas o anime pertence ao grande Kishimoto. Mas a verdade é que eu preferia que a Hamiko fosse a escritora, ela é mil vezes melhor que ele, mas como não é, nós contentamos com ele mesmo.

**Direitos Autorais de idéias:** Olha eu não sei para quem oferecer, mas escrevi a fic baseada no estilo que já vi em muitos sasunaru, então fica o direito com esse povo... e acho que é só...

* * *

**Tudo Por Culpa De Um Passeio**

" ¹Ohayo! Teme! "

" Só se for para você! O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? "

" Queria passear com você "

" Você não podia esperar clarear "

" Até podia, né? Mas eu acordei às 5 horas e queria ver você, sair com você e vim "

" Eu to com sono, não quero sair"

" Vou chamar outra pessoa, tipo a Hinata" - o loiro sabia que o moreno morria de ciúmes da Hyuuga.

" Nem pensa, eu vou com você, porém mais tarde, agora vem comigo" - puxa-o para dentro.

" Ta, mas o que vamos fazer? "

" Isso "

" Hum, é bom! "

" Gosta? E isso? "

" Huuummmmmm, é maravilhoso, quero mais! "

" Agora vamos misturar isso com aquilo "

" Aii... Que delicia "

" É bom né? "

" Sim, essa combinação é prazerosa "

" Vem comigo! "

" Ta... Você faz coisas deliciosas "

" Isso é muito melhor do que sair com a Hinata, não é? "

" Claro, ciumento! "

" Sou nada e ela não faria isso como eu faço! "

" É, realmente, você é um mestre nisso "

" Você acha? "

" Claro, quero mais! "

" Ta bom "

" Hum, hum, que bom, delicioso, maravilhoso "

" Até que por isso foi bom "

" Põe mais... "

" Ta, ta! "

" Uiii... que divino... "

" ... "

" Agora para... "

" Não "

" Eu disse para parar... "

" Não "

" Sasuke para de colocar "

" Não "

" Não quero mais chocolate "

" Não era você que estava adorando? "

" Mas já me enchi de doces "

" ²Baka, ²dobe! "

" Não fala assim, eu te amo "

" Não precisa chorar, ³aishiteru! "

" To com sono "

" Talvez por que você acordou de madrugada? "

" Acho que sim! "

" Mas já deu à hora de irmos passear. "

" Não quero "

" Agora nós vamos "

" Por quê? "

" Para você provar do seu próprio remédio "

" Não vou! "

" Então vou com a Sakura "

" Vai com Deus! "

" Não vai me parar? "

" Tenho plena confiança em você, ao contrario de algumas pessoas por mim, se for para você me trair, não poderei impedir! "

" Ta dizendo que eu não tenho confiança em você? "

" Se a carapuça serviu "

" É claro que tenho confiança em você "

" Verdade? "

" Sim "

" Então prove. "

" Como? "

" Casa comigo! "

" NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" O que? "

" Tudo bem! "

" Jura? "

" Sim, te amo e farei tudo por você "

" Aishiteru "

" ³Aishiterumo, mas agora podemos passear? "

" Não, já disse que to com sono "

" Você fica lindo com esse beicinho, e fica mais ainda quando esta corado "

" Para... "

" Por quê? "

" Porque fico sem graça! "

" Ta bom, _my love_ "

" Vamos para o seu quarto? "

" Hum... "

" Vai, ¹¹teme? "

" Ta bom, manhoso, você sabe que eu não resisto a ti "

" Ae Sasu-chan, então vamos! "

" Pronto, chegamos, vamos fazer algo mais alem de dormir? "

" Sasuke, não gostei desse olhar, ¹²HENTAI "

" Vai dizer que não quer. estamos namorando há 3 anos "

" E daí? Não me sinto a vontade ainda "

" Não faça esse biquinho, sei que você quer, só não sei por que não admiti "

" É que tenho medo... "

" O que? Fala mais alto? "

" ...tenho medo... "

" Naruto fala com a boca!!! "

" EU TENHO MEDO DE FAZER AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Calma, também não precisava gritar, tem medo do que? "

" De doer... sei lá... "

" Eu vou com calma, você vai ver... "

" Não sei... "

" Eu juro que nunca te machucaria, não faria nada para te ver sofrer! "

" Ta bom, eu aceito... "

" Então vamos "

" Ai... hum " - tempos depois, após o lemon.

" Dobe, aishiteru! "

" Teme, te amo mais que tudo, vou me casar com você e faremos uma família feliz "

" Como Naruto? Somos homens não conseguimos "

" Para isso temos o sexy no jutsu... "

" Naruto... você agüentaria por 9 meses? "

" Claro, sempre quis ter uma família e faria qualquer coisa por você! "

" Você é o anjo da minha vida, em pensar que tudo isso aconteceu por causa de uma manha sua para passear de madrugada... "

" Eu pressenti que isso ia acontecer no momento que acordei, por isso vim passar esse tempo com o amor da minha vida... mesmo que fosse com o pretexto de um passeio "

" É, pretexto esse que iremos realizar no futuro com os nossos filhos, porém agora vamos dormir para prepararmos mais tarde o nosso grande dia... "

" Hai¹³, Konba wa²² teme "

" Konban wa, aishiteru _my angel _"

" Aishiterumo, _my life_ "

Anos depois, uma alegre família passeava, um casal de gêmeos vinha à frente, uma meninha morena e um garotinho loiro. Logo atrás deles, vinha um casal, seus pais, dois homens, almas gêmeas, muito felizes, mostravam que o amor é mais forte que tudo, que não importa o sexo, ou qualquer característica, pode se ter uma família eternamente viva e alegre.

* * *

**Dicionário**

¹ Ohayo – Bom dia

² Baka/ Dobe – ambos significam idiota, porem dobe é um tipo de apelido carinhoso que o Sasuke dá ao Naruto.

³ Aishiteru/Aishiterumo: Te amo/Também te amo

¹¹ Teme – Significa bastardo, ou nesse caso apelido carinhoso que o Naruto dá ao Sasuke.

¹² Hentai – Um jeito de chamar de pervertido nesse sentido da frase, mas tem outros sentidos que não sei explicar direito.

¹³ Hai - Sim

²² Konban wa – Boa noite.

* * *

E ai pessoal o que acharam? Está boa?

Agora falando melhor, feliz aniversario Giza, filhinha linda, te desejo todas as felicidades do mundo, você é muito especial te adoro...

OMEDETO GOZAIMASU...

Que você continue assim por anos de vida, nunca mude, você é especial, e é isso ai FELIZ ANIVERSARIO...

Beijos

Mandy mamãe orgulhosa da filha...

20/06/07


End file.
